The inventors of the present invention has proposed a technology of a recording/reproducing apparatus using SNDM (Scanning Nonlinear Dielectric Microscopy) for nanoscale analysis of a dielectric recording medium. In the SNDM, it is possible to increase the resolution of measurement to sub-nanometer, by using an electrically conductive cantilever (or probe) having a small projection portion on its tip, which is used for atomic force microscopy (AFM) or the like. Recently, a super high-density recording/reproducing apparatus has been developed, wherein the apparatus records data into a recording medium having a recording layer made of a ferroelectric material by using the technology of SNDM (refer to a patent document 1).
On the recording/reproducing apparatus using such SNDM, the information is reproduced by detecting the positive/negative direction of polarization of the recording medium. This is performed by using the fact that the oscillation frequency of a LC oscillator, which includes a high-frequency feedback amplifier including a L component, the electrically conductive probe mounted on the amplifier, and the capacitance Cs of a ferroelectric material under the probe, is changed by a change ΔC in small capacitance, which is caused by the various amount of a nonlinear dielectric constant caused by the distribution of the positive/negative polarization. Namely, this is performed by detecting a change in the distribution of the positive/negative polarization, as a change in oscillation frequency Δf.
Moreover, an alternating electric field whose frequency is sufficiently lower than the oscillation frequency is applied in order to detect the difference in the positive/negative polarization, and thereby the oscillation frequency changes with the alternating electric field. At the same time, a ratio of the change in the oscillation frequency, including a code or sign, is determined from the nonlinear dielectric constant of the ferroelectric material under the probe. Moreover, by FM (Frequency Modulation)-demodulating and extracting a component caused by the alternating electric field from a high-frequency signal of the LC oscillator which is FM-modulated in accordance with the change ΔC in the small capacitance associated with the application of the alternating electric field, the record information recorded in the ferroelectric recording medium is reproduced.
In reproducing such data, it is necessary to generate a clock as a reproduction reference in order to reproduce the data in right timing. At this time, if length modulation recording in which the lengths of blanks or record marks formed by a distribution of positive and negative polarization or the like are set to integral multiples of a clock cycle is performed, the clock as the reproduction reference is generated on the basis of reading signals of data. Then, on the basis of the generated clock, the data reading and reproduction are performed. Moreover, on a recording/reproducing apparatus in such an aspect that many data are simultaneously read with a multi-probe (or probe array), clocks are independently generated for respective probes. By this, the data reading is performed for the respective probes. Moreover, the combination and reproduction of the read data are performed for the respective probes by using independent clocks aside from the clocks independently generated for the respective probes.    Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. 2003-085969
However, in the case where data is recorded at super high density as in the recording/reproducing apparatus or the like using SNDM, there is such a technical problem that a phase shift of the reversed edges of actual reading signals becomes significant with respect to the clock as the reproduction reference. This leads to an increase of jitter upon reproduction, causing the deterioration of a data reproduction quality, which is not preferable. Considering that the clock as the reproduction reference is generated on the basis of the timing at which the reversed edges or the like of the reading signals appear and the lengths of pulses of the reading signals or the like, the phase shift of the edges of the reading signals may lead to such a technical problem that the clock as the reproduction reference cannot be preferably generated.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a signal generating apparatus and method, a recording apparatus and method, a reproducing apparatus and method, a recording/reproducing apparatus and method, in all of which a clock used for data reproduction or the like can be preferably generated, a computer program for making a computer function as such a signal generating apparatus, recording apparatus, reproducing apparatus, and recording/reproducing apparatus, and a recording medium on which data generated by the signal generating apparatus is recorded.
(Signal Generating Apparatus or Method)
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a signal generating apparatus for generating a plurality of signals each of which is outputted to corresponding output destination of a plurality of output destinations, in synchronization with a first clock and in association with the plurality of output destinations, the signal generating apparatus provided with: an obtaining device for obtaining a data source for generating the plurality of signals; and a signal generating device for generating each of the plurality of signals in association with the corresponding output destination, from the data source, such that a second clock synchronized with the first clock can be generated on the basis of the plurality of signals reproduced in parallel, if the plurality of signals are reproduced in parallel.
According to the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, the plurality of signals which are respectively outputted to the plurality, of output destinations are generated from the data source obtained by the obtaining device. The plurality of signals are generated in synchronization with the first clock (i.e. in accordance with the timing of the first clock), Specifically, by virtue of the operation of the signal generating device, one signal to be outputted to one of the plurality of output destinations and another signal to be outputted to another one of the plurality of output destinations and the like are generated. Namely, the plurality of signals each of which is to be outputted to the corresponding output destination of the plurality of output destinations are generated. Incidentally, in the present invention, since the signals are generated from the obtained data source, the signal generating apparatus can be deemed to be equivalent to a modulating apparatus from the viewpoint that the obtained data source is modulated and then the signals are generated.
At this time, the signal generating device generates such plurality of signals that the second clock which is synchronized with the first clock (i.e. which is equal to the first clock, which has substantially the same cycle as the first clock has, or which is based on the cycle of the first clock) can be generated from the reproduction results if the plurality of signals are reproduced in parallel. The second clock can be referred to in the case where the generated signals are reproduced or in similar cases. Namely, if the plurality of signals generated by the signal generating apparatus are reproduced in parallel, then it is possible to preferably generate, from the reproduction results, the second clock used in the reproduction of the plurality of signals or in similar cases. Particularly, since the second dock can be generated from the plurality of signals reproduced in parallel (i.e. a flux of signals), the second clock can be generated more preferably than such an aspect that the clock is generated from a single signal, as described in Background Art. Namely, as compared to the aspect that the clock is obtained from the reproduction result of the single signal, since the reproduction results of the plurality of signals can be checked to each other in the present invention, the second clock which is more highly reliable can be generated, preferably.
Consequently, according to the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to preferably generate the clock used in the data reproduction or the like.
In one aspect of the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, the signal generating device generates each of the plurality of signals such that a reversed edge appears on a waveform of at least one of the plurality of signals in every time unit synchronized with the first clock.
According to this aspect, the reversed edge (i.e. the rising edge portion or trailing edge portion of a pulse waveform) appears on the waveform of the at least one of the plurality of signals in every time unit synchronized with the first clock. At this time, the “time unit synchronized with the first clock” widely includes even a time unit corresponding to a cycle n times or 1/n times as long as the cycle of the first clock (i.e. a time unit based on the cycle of the first clock), in addition to the same time unit as the cycle of the first clock. For example, if the cycle of the first clock is 0.1 μs (a frequency of 10 MHz), its double time unit, 0.2 μs (a frequency of 8 MHz), and a ½-time time unit, 0.05 μs (a frequency of 32 MHz), are also included in the “time unit synchronized with the first clock”. Then, as detailed later, if the reversed edges of the signals reproduced in parallel are sampled, the cycle, in which the reversed edges appear, directly becomes the cycle of the second clock. Thus, it is possible to generate the second clock, preferably and relatively easily.
In another aspect of the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, the signal generating device generates each of the plurality of signals such that a length of a peak of a waveform of each of the plurality of signals corresponds to an integral multiple of a cycle of the first clock and such that a signal change corresponding to the cycle of the first clock appears on a waveform of at least one of the plurality of signals.
According to this aspect, the plurality of signals are generated in accordance with a length-modulation method based on the cycle of the first clock. Specifically, each of the plurality of signals is generated such that the length of the peak of the waveform of each of the plurality of signals corresponds to an integral multiple of the cycle of the first clock. Then, in conformity with the length-modulation method, the reproduction clock can be preferably generated, as described above.
In another aspect of the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, the signal generating device generates each of the plurality of signals on the basis of at least one of a conversion table and a predetermined conversion pattern.
According to this aspect, by using the conversion table and the conversion pattern, it is possible to relatively easily generate, from the data source, such plurality of signals that can preferably generate the second clock. Namely, it is only necessary to convert the data source to the plurality of signals in accordance with the conversion aspect indicated by the conversion table and the conversion pattern, so that the plurality of signals can be generated, relatively easily. Of course, the conversion table and the conversion pattern are defined so as to generate such plurality of signals that can preferably generate the second clock.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a signal generating method of generating a plurality of signals each of which is outputted to corresponding output destination of a plurality of output destinations, in synchronization with a first clock and in association with the plurality of output destinations, the signal generating method provided with: an obtaining process of obtaining a data source for generating the plurality of signals; and a signal generating process of generating each of the plurality of signals in association with the corresponding output destination, from the data source, such that a second clock synchronized with the first clock can be generated on the basis of the plurality of signals reproduced in parallel, if the plurality of signals are reproduced in parallel.
According to the signal generating method of the present invention, it is possible to receive the various benefits owned by the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus of the present invention.
Incidentally, in response to the various aspects of the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus of the present invention, the signal generating method of the present invention can also adopt various aspects.
(Recording Apparatus or Method)
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a recording apparatus provided with: a plurality of recording devices, each of which records corresponding record signal of a plurality of record signals in parallel and in synchronization with a record clock; and a signal generating device for generating each of the plurality of record signals in association with the corresponding recording device such that a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock can be generated on the basis of the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel, if the plurality of record signals are reproduced in parallel.
According to the recording apparatus of the present invention, the record signals are recorded into a recording medium or the like by the respective recording devices. Specifically, one of the plurality of recording devices records one of the plurality of record signals corresponding to the one recording device, in synchronization with the record clock. Moreover, another one of the plurality of recording devices records another one of the plurality of record signals corresponding to the another recording device, in synchronization with the record clock. This recording operation is performed in parallel (or simultaneously, or substantially simultaneously) on the plurality of recording devices.
At this time, the plurality of record signals are generated by the operation of the signal generating device. Specifically, by virtue of the operation of the signal generating device, the plurality of record signals is generated so as to generate the reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock from the reproduction result of the plurality of record signals if the plurality of record signals are reproduced in parallel. Then, each of the generated signals is supplied to the corresponding recording device the plurality of the recording devices. For example, one record signal generated correspondingly to one of the plurality of recording devices is supplied to the one recording device, and another record signal generated correspondingly to another one of the plurality of recording devices is supplied to the another recording device. As a result, as in the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus, the reproduction clock can be obtained, relatively easily and preferably, upon the reproduction, on the basis of the recorded record signals.
Consequently, according to the recording apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to preferably generate the reproduction clock used in the data reproduction or the like.
In one aspect of the recording apparatus of the present invention, the signal generating device generates each of the plurality of record signals such that a reversed edge appears on a waveform of at least one of the plurality of record signals in every time unit synchronized with the record clock.
According to this aspect, as detailed later, the cycle, in which the reversed edges appear, directly becomes the cycle of the second clock. Thus, by sampling the reversed edges, it is possible to generate the reproduction clock, preferably and relatively easily.
In another aspect of the recording apparatus of the present invention, the signal generating device generates each of the plurality of record signals such that a length of a peak of a waveform of each of the plurality of record signals corresponds to an integral multiple of a cycle of the record clock and such that a signal change corresponding to the cycle of the record clock appears on a waveform of at least one of the plurality of record signals.
According to this aspect, it is possible to record the record signals in accordance with the length-modulation method, and as a result, the reproduction clock can be generated, preferably and relatively easily.
Incidentally, in a case of a conventional recording apparatus and reproducing apparatus complying with the length-modulation method, there is such a technical problem that it is impossible to recognize what multiple of the length of the reference clock the record signal recorded in accordance with the length-modulation method is if the scanning speed of the recording medium is changed. Thus, it has been necessary to record/reproduce the signals while the scanning speed of the medium is maintained. However, in this condition, in a case of a recording medium scanned by an x-y scanner or the like, the scanning speed of the medium cannot be kept constant on the periphery of the medium where acceleration and deceleration are performed. This leads to such a technical problem that the record signals cannot be recorded. Moreover, in order to read the record signals recoded in only one portion on the recording medium, like the periphery of the medium where acceleration and deceleration are performed, it is necessary to perform the scanning many times with probes or the like until the scanning speed of the medium is stabilized. Thus, there are also such technical problems that power consumption required for the probe operation increases and that probe wear is also accelerated. According to this aspect, however, even if the scanning speed of the medium is changed, the reference clock (i.e. the above-mentioned record clock, or a reproduction clock described later) can be obtained from the record signals reproduced in parallel. Therefore, in the case of the recording medium scanned by the x-y scanner or the like, it is possible to expand an area where the record signals can be recorded or reproduced. Moreover, it is no longer necessary to operate the probes needlessly many times. Thus, it is possible to reduce the power consumption required for the probe operation, and to prevent the probe wear.
In another aspect of the recording apparatus of the present invention, the signal generating device generates each of the plurality of record signals on the basis of at least one of a conversion table and a predetermined conversion pattern.
According to this aspect, by using the conversion table and the conversion pattern, it is possible to relatively easily generate such plurality of record signals that can preferably generate the reproduction clock.
In another aspect of the recording apparatus of the present invention, the plurality of recording devices includes at least three or more probes each of which records the record signals.
According to this aspect, it is possible to record such record signals that can preferably generate the reproduction clock by using each of the three or more probes. Particularly, as the number of the probes increases, the reversed edge tends to appear more frequently on the waveform of the at least one of the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel in the predetermined cycle. By this, it is possible to record such record signals that can more preferably generate the reproduction clock.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a recording method in a recording apparatus provided with: a plurality of recording devices each of which records corresponding record signal of a plurality of record signals in parallel and in synchronization with a record clock, the recording method provided with: a signal generating process of generating the plurality of record signals in association with the corresponding recording device such that a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock can be generated on the basis of the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel, if the plurality of record signals are reproduced in parallel; and a recording process of recording each of the generated record signals by using the corresponding recording device of the plurality of recording devices.
According to the recording method of the present invention, it is possible to receive the various benefits owned by the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention.
Incidentally, in response to the various aspects of the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention, the recording method of the present invention can also adopt various aspects.
(Reproducing Apparatus or Method)
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a first reproducing apparatus for reproducing the plurality of record signals recorded by the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), the reproducing apparatus provided with: a plurality of reproducing devices, each of which reproduces the corresponding record signal of the plurality of the record signals in parallel; and a clock generating device for generating a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock, on the basis of the plurality of record signals respectively reproduced in parallel.
According to the first reproducing apparatus of the present invention, by virtue of the operation of the plurality of reproducing devices, the plurality of record signals recorded by the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention are read in parallel and reproduced in parallel from a recording-medium or the like. More specifically, out of the plurality of record signals, the record signals corresponding to the respective reproducing devices are reproduced by the respective reproducing devices.
Then, by virtue of the operation of the clock generating device, the reproduction clock is generated from the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel. At this time, the plurality of record signals, as described above, are recorded such that the reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock can be generated from the reproduction result of the plurality of record signals if the plurality of record signals are reproduced in parallel. Therefore, the clock generating device can generate the reproduction clock, relatively easily and preferably, from the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel. Moreover, by using the generated reproduction clock, the reproduction operation of reproducing the plurality of record signals are continued by the plurality of reproducing devices.
Consequently, according to the first reproducing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to preferably generate the reproduction clock used in the data reproduction or the like.
In one aspect of the first reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the plurality of record signals are generated such that a reversed edge appears on a waveform of at least one of the plurality of record signals in every time unit synchronized with the record clock, and the clock generating device generates the reproduction clock by sampling the reversed edge which appears on the waveform of the at least one of the plurality of record signals.
According to this aspect, as detailed later, the cycle, in which the reversed edges appear, directly becomes the cycle of the second clock. Thus, by sampling the reversed edges, it is possible to generate the reproduction clock, preferably and relatively easily.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second reproducing apparatus provided with: a plurality of reproducing devices, each of which reproduces corresponding record signal of a plurality of record signals in parallel; and a clock generating device for generating a reproduction clock commonly used on the reproducing apparatus, on the basis of the plurality of record signals respectively reproduced in parallel.
According to the second reproducing apparatus of the present invention, by virtue of the operation of the plurality of reproducing devices, the plurality of record signals recorded in a recording medium or the like are read in parallel and reproduced in parallel from the recording medium or the like. More specifically, out of the plurality of record signals, the record signals corresponding to the respective reproducing devices are reproduced by the respective reproducing devices.
Then, by virtue of the operation of the clock generating device, the reproduction clock is generated from the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel. Particularly in the second reproducing apparatus, as detailed later, the reproduction clock can be generated even if the record signals are not recorded by the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention. Particularly, the second reproducing apparatus preferably has the relatively large number of the reproducing devices (e.g. probes descried later). Namely, as detailed later, if the record signals are reproduced by using the relatively large number of reproducing devices, the plurality of record signals can be in the same condition as such a condition that they are recorded so as to generate the reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock, from the reproduction result thereof if they are reproduced in parallel. Therefore, the clock generating device can generate the reproduction clock, relatively easily and preferably, from the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel.
Consequently, according to the second reproducing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to preferably generate the reproduction clock used in the data reproduction or the like.
In one aspect of the second reproducing of the present invention, the clock generating device generates the reproduction clock by sampling a reversed edge which appears on a waveform of at least one of the plurality of record signals.
According to this aspect, as detailed later, the cycle, in which the reversed edges appear, directly becomes the cycle of the second clock. Thus, by sampling the reversed edges, it is possible to generate the reproduction clock, preferably and relatively easily.
In another aspect of the first or second reproducing of the present invention, it is further provided with a delay amount detecting device for detecting a delay amount, which indicates a difference between reproduction timing when one of the plurality of record signals is reproduced by one of the plurality of reproducing devices, and reproduction timing when another one of the plurality of record signals is reproduced by another one of the plurality of reproducing devices, the clock generating device generating the reproduction clock in view of the detected delay amount.
For example, the relative inclination between the reproducing devices and the recording medium on which the plurality of record signals are recorded may cause a difference in the reproduction operation among the reproducing devices (more specifically, cause a delay or advance in terms of time or the like with respect to the waveform of the reproduced record signal) and may have an adverse effect on the generation of the reproduction clock. According to this aspect, however, the reproduction clock can be generated in view of such a shift as the delay amount. Thus, such an adverse effect can be preferably eliminated, which can result in the generation of the reproduction clock, preferably.
In another aspect of the first or second reproducing of the present invention, the reproducing devices reproduce the respective record signals, on the basis of at least one of a conversion table and a predetermined conversion pattern.
According to this aspect, by using the conversion table and the conversion pattern, it is possible to generate the reproduction clock from plurality of record signals,.preferably and relatively easily.
In another aspect of the first or second reproducing of the present invention, the plurality of reproducing devices include at least three or more probes each of which reproduces the record signal.
According to this aspect, it is possible to preferably generate the reproduction clock from the record signals reproduced by the three or more probes. Particularly, as the number of the probes increases, the reversed edge tends to appear more frequently on the waveform of the at least one of the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel in the predetermined cycle By this, it is possible to generate the reproduction clock, more preferably.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a first reproducing method of reproducing the plurality of record signals recorded by the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), the reproducing method provided with: a plurality of reproducing processes, each of which reproduces the corresponding record signal of the plurality of the record signals in parallel; and a clock generating process of generating a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock, on the basis of the plurality of record signals respectively reproduced in parallel.
According to the first reproducing method of the present invention, it is possible to receive the various benefits owned by the above-mentioned first reproducing apparatus of the present invention.
Incidentally, in response to the various aspects of the above-mentioned first reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the first reproducing method of the present invention can also adopt various aspects.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second reproducing method provided with: a plurality of reproducing processes, each of which reproduces corresponding record signal of a plurality of record signals in parallel; and a clock generating process of generating a reproduction clock commonly used on the reproducing apparatus, on the basis of the plurality of record signals respectively reproduced in parallel.
According to the second reproducing method of the present invention, it is possible to receive the various benefits owned by the above-mentioned second reproducing apparatus of the present invention.
Incidentally; in response to the various aspects of the above-mentioned second reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the second reproducing method of the present invention can also adopt various aspects.
(Recording/Reproducing Apparatus or Method)
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a recording/reproducing apparatus provided with; a plurality of recording devices, each of which records corresponding record signal of a plurality of record signals in parallel and in synchronization with a record clock; a signal generating device for generating the plurality of record signals in association with the corresponding recording device such that a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock can be generated on the basis of the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel, if the plurality of record signals are reproduced in parallel; a plurality of reproducing devices, each of which reproduces the corresponding record signal of the plurality of the record signals in parallel; and a clock generating device for generating a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock, on the basis of the plurality of record signals respectively reproduced in parallel.
According to the recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention, it is possible to record the record signals (data) or reproduce the record signals (data) while taking advantage of the various benefits owned by each of the above-mentioned recording apparatus and reproducing apparatus of the present invention.
Incidentally, in response to the various aspects of each of the above-mentioned recording apparatus and reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention can also adopt various aspects.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a recording/reproducing method provided with: a plurality of recording processes, each of which records corresponding record signal of a plurality of record signals in parallel and in synchronization with a record clock; a signal generating process of generating each of the plurality of record signals in association with the corresponding recording device such that a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock can be generated on the basis of the plurality of record signals reproduced in parallel, if the plurality of record signals are reproduced in parallel; a plurality of reproducing processes, each of which reproduces the corresponding record signal of the plurality of the record signals in parallel; and a clock generating process of generating a reproduction clock synchronized with the record clock, on the basis of the plurality of record signals respectively reproduced in parallel.
According to the recording/reproducing method of the present invention, it is possible to receive the various benefits owned by the above-mentioned recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention.
Incidentally, in response to the various aspects of the above-mentioned recording I reproducing apparatus of the present invention, the recording/reproducing method of the present invention can also adopt various aspects.
(Computer Program)
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a first computer program for signal generation control to control a computer provided in the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the obtaining device and the signal generating device. The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second computer program for recording control to control a computer provided in the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the signal generating device and the supplying device. The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a third computer program for reproduction control to control a computer provided in the above-mentioned reproducing apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the clock generating device. The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a fourth computer program for recording/reproduction control to control a computer provided in the above-mentioned recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the signal generating device and the clock generating device.
According to each of the computer programs of the present invention, the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus, recording apparatus, reproducing apparatus, or recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention can be relatively easily realized as a computer reads and executes the computer program from a program storage device, such as a ROM, a CD-ROM, a DVD-ROM, and a hard disk, or as it executes the computer program after downloading the program through a communication device.
Incidentally, in response to the various aspects of the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus, recording apparatus, reproducing apparatus, or recording I reproducing apparatus of the present invention, each of the computer programs of the present invention can adopt various aspects.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a first computer program product in a computer-readable medium for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer provided in the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the obtaining device and the signal generating device. The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second computer program product in a computer-readable medium for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer provided in the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the signal generating device and the supplying device. The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a third computer program product in a computer-readable medium for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer provided in the above-mentioned reproducing apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the clock generating device. The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a fourth computer program product in a computer-readable medium for tangibly embodying a program of instructions executable by a computer provided in the above-mentioned recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention (including its various aspects), to make the computer function as at least one portion of the signal generating device and the clock generating device.
According to each of the computer program products of the present invention, the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus, recording apparatus, reproducing apparatus, or recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention can be embodied relatively readily, by loading the computer program product from a recording medium for storing the computer program product, such as a ROM (Read Only Memory), a CD-ROM (Compact Disc—Read Only Memory), a DVD-ROM (DVD Read Only Memory), a hard disk or the like, into the computer, or by downloading the computer program product, which may be a carrier wave, into the computer via a communication device. More specifically, the computer program product may include computer readable codes to cause the computer (or may comprise computer readable instructions for causing the computer) to function as the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus, recording apparatus, reproducing apparatus, or recording/reproducing apparatus of the present invention.
(Recording Medium)
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a recording medium on which a plurality of signals, each of which is outputted to corresponding output destination of a plurality of output destinations are recorded in synchronization with a first clock, wherein the plurality of signals are recorded such that a second clock synchronized with the first clock can be generated on the basis of the plurality of signals reproduced in parallel, if the plurality of signals are reproduced in parallel.
According to the recording medium of the present invention, the signals generated by the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus (or the record signals generated by the above-mentioned recording apparatus of the present invention) are recorded. Therefore, as in the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus of the present invention, the second clock (or the reproduction clock) can be preferably generated.
Incidentally, in response to the various aspects of the above-mentioned signal generating apparatus or recording apparatus, or the like of the present invention, the recording medium of the present invention can adopt various aspects.
These effects and other advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following embodiments.
As explained above, according to the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, it is provided with the obtaining device and the signal generating device, and according to the signal generating method of the present invention, it is provided with the obtaining process and the signal generating process. Therefore, the predetermined clock (e.g. the reproduction clock) can be preferably obtained from the generated signals.
Moreover, according to the recording apparatus of the present invention, it is provided with the recording device and the signal generating device and the supplying device, and according to the recording method of the present invention, it is provided with the signal generating process and the supplying process Therefore, it is possible to receive the various benefits owned by the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, and it is possible to record data into a recording medium. Moreover, according to the reproducing apparatus of the present invention, it is provided with the reproducing device and the clock generating device, and according to the reproducing method of the present invention, it is provided with the reproducing process and the clock generating process. Therefore, it is possible to receive the various benefits owned by the signal generating apparatus of the present invention, and it is possible to reproduce the data recorded in the recording medium.